


Hope Really Does Destroy Hearts

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dirk Strider and Dave's Bro Aren't the Same Person, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Homestuck EWE- Epilogues What Epilogues, Humanstuck, Jake really loves Dirk's hair, John is a Saint, M/M, Nicknames, Rough Kissing, Roxy finally get their happy ending, Teasing, This is really off the rails but i don't care., Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Roxy Lalonde
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dirk finds himself in a pickle.His brother is dead, his life is fucked and over all he wants to die. But not until he finds his brother's killer. He is recruited by the infamous Crocker organization, run by one of his old childhood friends, and is sent as an assassin, doing jobs many would see as horrid and repulsive.Anything to get revenge.That is...until he meets Jake English, a charming young fellow who has a knack of flinching every time he even catches glimpse of Dirk.He doesn't know why, but it irks him.Secrets are uncovered, relationships are born, trust is broken.
Relationships: Calliope/Roxy Lalonde, Gamzee Makara/Karkat Vantas, Jake English/Dirk Strider, Jane Crocker/Roxy Lalonde, John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited to put this out there. I'm hoping to post as often as I can with the new time I get to spend at home. I really am sorry for anyone who happens to stumble across this tbh...
> 
> This will not be an easy ride but you are all coming with me and we are all on this adventure together. 
> 
> I also apologize for ANY Aand ALL misspelling and grammar mistakes this thing may have. 
> 
> Also don't let that 16 chapter thing bother you, I've got it all(mostly) planned out from here. 
> 
> Much love~

Chapter 1 

  
  


Enter Scene====>

The air is much thicker in the city than out in the country, the smell of field grass and the lake water was replaced with thick pollution and waste. It stung. 

Dirk Strider the Prince of Broken Promises unlocked the door to his new apartment and rolled his last suitcase inside. The flat was more than large enough for him. It came with two bedrooms down a short hallway, a living room, dining and kitchen area, a bathroom, hell even a washer and dryer, overall it was plenty big for him and perhaps a significant other…

He had previously come up a few weeks ago after moving out of his previous house in the country and set up the bare minimum. He wouldn’t be sleeping here every night so why decorate it with useless decor. It served as a place to store his Xbox..that was pretty much it. 

Dirk’s pocked vibrated and he took out his phone. The caller ID was blank but he had memorized the number. 

Still, he couldn’t waste this opportunity, “Who dis?” Damn, Dirk was really turning into his younger brother. 

“Heard you got settled in, mind if I visit?” Roxy’s voice said through the speaker. Dirk winced and turned down the volume. 

“Yeah, I was thinking of ordering take out anyways.” He replied. So far Dirk’s diet had consisted of Chinese food and Cup O Noodles which was unhealthy, yeah but all he could afford at the moment, as long as he kept getting the paycheck from his previous job as a gym teacher (Which was just a large excuse to wear booty shorts) and barista(Damn could he make a bloody marry). 

“Great! I’ll be there in a jiffy!” She exclaimed happily and hung up. Dirk threw his phone on the sofa and flopped down beside it, hoisting his feet up on the wooden coffee table. It was littered with files, magazines, and unopened letters from the government he really didn’t feel like reading. 

He nearly dozed off when seven violent knocks nearly caused a heart attack. Dirk double-checked the time, Roxy’s definition of a _jiffy_ was forty-five minutes. 

Forcing himself up he walked over to the front door and opened it. A bubbly pink figure pushed past him and into his apartment like a crazed animal. 

“Good to see you, too Roxy.” Dirk smiled as she took an instinctive look around, studying the layout and memorizing the windows and potential exits. A common trait they shared when entering any new building. 

“This place is bigger than I imagined.” Roxy turned to face him, showing off a smile Dirk could easily lose himself in. 

But he knew better than anyone Roxy’s smile is just for show, to hide the amount of pain she had gone through as a child. 

Dirk didn’t reply to her comment but led the way to his kitchenette/dining room. Roxy took a seat on one of the island stools and Dirk poured her a margarita that he found in the fridge. Normally he would’ve gone for the whiskey but felt a hard apple cider would maybe take away the strange ache in his gut without the burn. 

“You can still back out of this.” Roxy’s voice turned from light to dangerously low and she leveled a stare at him, one he wasn’t familiar with which caused him to raise an eyebrow. 

“No, I don’t think I can.” He replied evenly. 

“ _Why?_ You can still feign ignorance and leave. What could you possibly have to gain from this?” She asked, sipping her drink and narrowing her eyes at Dirk. 

He didn’t falter, “The death of my brother’s murderer.” Were his reply and Roxy’s eyes shot open in a mixture of shock and confusion? 

“But Dave’s not de-“ she slammed her mouth shut and satisfaction rippled through Dirk before he could stop it at the horrified look Roxy gave him. 

“Dirk!” She cried knocking over her glass and sending the pink margarita splashing onto the marble countertop and wooden floor. Dirk stifled a sigh and grabbed a hand towel to wipe up the sticky mess. 

“I don’t know what you want me to say Rox, I got myself into this mess I can surely get myself out of it.” He simply said. 

Roxy snorted in disbelief, “You never told me Bro died.” 

“What was there to say?” 

“Uh I dunno, an explanation, _who_ killed him.” 

“There is _nothing_ to say.” 

“Bullshit.” 

Dirk could feel Roxy’s anger dissolve in the last attempt of self-composure. “Don’t go down this road, Dirk.” She softly whispered. If it hadn’t been the tense silence between them Dirk wouldn’t have caught it. 

_You have absolutely no trouble going down it yourself._ Was what Dirk wanted to say, but that would be too self-indulgent of him. He knew the reason Roxy is where she is now. There wasn’t anything or _anyone_ stopping her once acts of evil cloud a person’s judgment. Dirk should know. 

Dirk ringed out the wet rag over the sink and hung the towel on the stove handle. “Want another drink?” He asked. Roxy shook her head, giving up the fight. 

“Nah, I want some Chinese.” She said and the mask was firmly placed back on her face. 

Dirk nodded and retrieved his phone from the sofa and dialed his favorite Chinese restaurant. 

_________

Dirk dressed somewhat nicely the following morning since Roxy visited his apartment. She spent the night on his couch wrapped like a burrito in three different blankets, constantly complaining at him to turn up the heat Dirk ignored her, he liked the cold when he slept it froze the sea of emotions while he slept, as little as that may be. 

Roxy was still sleeping when he exited his room, so he decided to make her breakfast. Dirk really needed to go out and get more supplies. Milk, eggs, waffles, and syrup were a necessity. 

He fried up some eggs and whatever meat he found in the freezer and waited for the waffles in the toaster to pop. Thankfully nothing was expired or past due. Dirk heard Roxy get up and walk into the bathroom. He notes the sound of the shower being turned on and gets out a plate. 

Dirk never eats in the morning despite Roxy telling him he should. A cup of watered-down coffee was all he needed in the morning anyways. 

He wrote a quick note of an apology and rushed out of his apartment careful not to move too quickly due to the adrenaline pulsating through his veins. Today was his first day on the job, whatever kind of mission the Boss had to throw at him he was ready. 

_Really? Getting excited over this kind of thing is a child’s play and you know that._ The more reasonable voice in his head sneered. Dirk ignored it and hopped into his silver Impala. It wasn’t a fancy car, one of those older brands that sell solely on the price. This one was around at starting bet fifteen thousand which wasn’t considerably horrible if the gas mileage was higher.

Dirk turned on the radio and listened to the news, he had once hacked into the police channel but that was in his old car and he didn’t feel like going through all that trouble again. 

The company was across town, and at least he could listen to some sick beats while driving. He didn’t have access to the private parking so he was forced to park on the streets a block away. _Talk about hiding in plain sight._ Dirk looked at the tall building with the logo _The Crockers._ Useless to anyone who wasn’t in business with them. It was just another tall building within a sea of silver peaked skyscrapers. 

Dirk was allowed through, passing not so intimidating guards posted in the golden lobby. That wasn’t an understatement the entire lobby was bathed in golden light. The floor resembled a mirror and everything was too bright for his liking. 

The receptionist desk was made of dark wood, a beautiful contrast to the bright golds. The secretary looked up at him from her position hunched over her desk. She wore a simple black and white polka-dotted blouse and a white suit coat. The nameplate read, _Anie Maureen._

“Sir, do you have a meeting with someone?” She asked. 

Dirk nodded and handed him the letter he was sent not too long ago since he moved. The secretary’s eyes widened before she scribbled something on a tan post-it note, “Thirteenth floor.” 

That was the end of that conversation, he looked around the lobby and found a wall of three different elevators. One made of gold, another of black, and one of ornate silver. Dirk looked down at the post-it note, _Silver, room 4-13._ There was a sloppy signature at the bottom. 

Dirk pressed the up button on the silver elevator and waited for it to ding. He only had to wait for a few seconds before the doors opened and he stepped in. 

“Going up?” A voice asked overhead. It startled Dirk, _a talking elevator._ It was obviously recorded but still, the voice sounded _human._ He cleared his throat, “Thirteen.” He said as comprehensible as he could. A light on the keypad turned on beside the door. 

“WAIT!” A figure was running towards him and leaped inside before the elevator doors could close. “‘Ello.” They said with a thick English accent. Dirk examined the figure, they were clearly male. Rumpled up dress shirt, sloppy brown hair, and thick-rimmed glasses and beautiful green eyes…

“Floor seven please.” The man announced and a button lit up. There was an awkward silence that fell onto the two. Dirk watched as the man looked up to meet his gaze and instantly froze. Dirk arched an eyebrow as the man staggered back and slammed into the other side of the elevator in sheer terror. 

_I don’t smell that bad…_ Dirk brushed it off and swallowed his curiosity and the elevator came to a stop on the seventh floor and the man rushed out. More people filed in around him, clearly, business people who either don’t know about the truth behind this facility or are just pawns in the whole organization. 

The thirteenth floor was a large single strip of wide hallway leading to a single door. The walls were made of deep crimson matching the floor carpet. There was nothing on the walls, no paintings, or statues, or any decor. Torches lit the hall giving it a dim omniscient glow. 

Due to the building’s size and impressive height he wasn’t sure why the head of the organization’s office wasn’t on the top floor or something cliche like that. 

The remaining employees stayed inside while Dirk stepped off, stuffing his hands in his pants pockets and making his way down the hall towards his future. 

____________

Jake English, Page of Lost Hope slammed his fists against the smooth tile of the family restroom sink. His breath hitched and his blood was frigid as ice. _How could he be-_

Another person walked in and furiously mumbled an apology before slamming the door shut. He really should’ve locked the door. Seeing as it was too late now he splashed water on his face and recollected his scattered, broken thoughts. 

_Calm down, calm down, calm down._ Cold sweat ran down his back. _It’s fine._ He reassured himself even though it clearly wasn’t. 

_That couldn’t have been him._ Jake straightened and stared at his reflection. In another world people would call him handsome, his once babyface had smoothed out into a hard jawline and wide eyes that only complimented his green stare. Running a hand through his hair once more he straightened the black tie around his neck and tried to look composed.

“Maybe I’m hallucinating.” He said to himself not really caring the words actually came out. _It’s only a dream._ Though that excuse was growing old and he was sick of the reassurance it gave him. 

Jake walked out and was met with a concerned John. He swiftly gives his friend a lazy smile and walked back to his desk, a small cubicle littered with the latest video game catalogs and papers he still needed to file in. 

“You sure? Need to take a break of fresh air?” John asked throwing his thumb towards the office fan that was unplugged because many employees have claimed it was broken even though it worked perfectly fine. They just don’t like the cold. 

“Nah I’m fine.” Jake winked and returned to his computer typing in a report of a malfunction in the production department. He took the job only because his friend offered it to him. Jane Crocker, the head of the facility and in past years the keeper of Jake’s heart. He broke it off a few months ago after _The Incident._

Jake shook his head and continued his report. 

It was well after five when Jake went home, he didn’t see his personal IT until he left the office building. He was walking without a jacket despite the October weather. His hands were stuffed in his pocket and his pace was laid back, unlike the rushed counterpart Jake previously knew. 

He decided to take the long way back to his apartment. A gift basket was left at his doorstep when he arrived. The only logical person who would’ve delivered it was Jane, or maybe John though he really didn’t fit the bill of gift-giving without some sort of repercussion afterward. 

It was filled with candies and chocolate, all of which made Jake’s stomach turn. He wasn’t hungry and he certainly didn’t have a sweet tooth. He took the basket inside anyways. 

A nice shower and a drink of whiskey later he collapsed on his bed and didn’t wake up until late the next morning. He’ll call in sick and that’ll be the end of everything. All he needed was sleep right now. 

And sleep he did. 

____________

The doors at the end of the mysterious hallway on the thirteenth floor opened as he approached. He guessed it was like one of those pressure plates, similar to the ones in Minecraft. 

The office was wide, much wider than the hallway.

A large row of windows made up an entire wall and that was the only light source, minus a desk lamp that was turned off. The sunlight bounced against the gray walls. This was a complete 360 from the lobby. Pictures of figures lined the opposite wall to the windows. There was a large dip in the floor, three stair steps led to an almost complete rectangle of sofas surrounding a fire pit, which was unlit. 

The main deck was smaller than he imagined, and a figure sat at one of the desks, grinning at him like the Cheshire Cat from that one Disney movie. Someone in Wonderland or something like that. 

“Dirk Strider. The heartless prince himself.” Jane Crocker cooed and beckoned him forward. He really didn’t know where the world _prince_ came from, or why it affected him so much. 

There was a pull and Dirk kept his head up high as he walked towards the devil. 

Though her body language was soft and warm, there was clearly a sea of skeletons in her closet. Jane Crocker was the head of the Crocker Organization, a successful production agency as well as a dangerous mafia group. 

She walked around her desk and embraced him tightly. Dirk stiffened at the sudden touch of human interaction but didn’t pull away. How in the world could this short round marshmallow rival the entire government? Dirk desperately wanted a cigarette.

“I’m so happy to see you again!” She released her bear hug and leaned back against her desk, crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

“Likewise.” He said.

“I am really happy you decided to take my offer into consideration.” Jane fiddled with the buttons of her the white blouse she wore over a blue buttoned-up collared shirt. This was all an act, all to make her look less threatening. 

Dirk then found himself smelling freshly baked cookies and refused to let himself relax. This was a trick and he knew Jane was a master at this kind of thing. No wonder Roxy found herself falling for her. 

“Are you still offering the deal?” Dirk asked. Jane thought for a moment before nodding, “Uh-huh.” She pushed herself off and walked back around her desk, sitting straight and folding her hands in front of her. 

“I just want to find my brother’s murderer,” Dirk said trying not to let too much bottled up emotion through. Jane’s eyes narrowed as she continued to smile. 

“Of course Dirk, though I am happy to say you won’t have to wait much longer.” Jane crooned. Dirk flinched. _What did she mean by that_? Dirk didn’t get to answer when Jane slid a manila folder across her desk towards him. He reached for it but Jane shook her head and he retracted his hand. 

“You know I’m only doing because I consider you my friend, but you still need to earn my complete trust before I’m letting you have access to any information.” Jane kept the smile on her face and Dirk bit down the urge to slap it right off her face. 

“What do you want me to do?” Dirk demanded. 

“Oh! You are so compliant! I knew I could put my faith in you!” Jane squealed and placed another manila folder over the one Dirk so desperately wanted. 

He slid that one off the smooth desk and opened it, looking over information about a middle-aged man with no distinct features, no family, no important job. He looked just like an average Joe. 

“You want me to kill him?” Dirk asked. Jane clapped her hands in applause, “Of course Dirk! He isn’t important to society, you’ll be giving him mercy. Unless you don’t want this.” Jane placed a delicate finger over Bro’s murderer. 

Boiling rage burned Dirk’s skin and he grit his teeth, “I’ll do it.” He said. 

_____________

Roxy Lalonde, Rogue of Drunken Nothingness waited in Dirk’s apartment and waited for him to come back all day. She watched some boring drama show on his TV and slept in boredom. 

He returned around six. _Damn it’s been that long?_ He set a bag of healthy-looking food on the island and slapped a folder on the table. Roxy knew that smell and knew those initials stamped on the front cover. 

He accepted the job. 

_Damn it!_

She wanted to scream at him, wanted to demand him to take it back, forget about it all! All she could do was watch as Dirk threw some cut-up vegetables and spices into a large frying pan and wait for him to start talking. 

He didn’t say anything when she flipped open the folder. The man was a nobody, perfect to easily be slaughtered without any problems. Roxy thumbed through the pages. This is what Jane will do, she’ll give him easy targets, common pedestrians with no life outside their job, and then she’ll give him bigger and more popular people so he could prove his devotion to her.

Roxy didn’t want to see Dirk go dark, he could end up dead in an alleyway and all Jane would say was that it was a loss of a good asset, that’s what happened before…

“Rox? Did hello anyone alive?” Dirk asked he waved a hand in front of her dazed face. She blinked and shook her head, “What are you making? It smells freaking incredible.” Roxy tried to look over Dirk’s shoulders to see what he was cooking but didn’t really get a good look. It smelled of paprika and basil. She wondered when was the last time she had a home-cooked meal. 

Dirk sets a plate of what looks like rice and homemade curry in front of her. Roxy’s mouth watered. Dirk sat down across from her and ate from his own plate. “Thanks.” She murmured and dug in. _Freaking hell Dirk can really cook_. 

He reached under the island counter and set a bottle of vintage wine on the surface. “When did you get that?” She asked. Dirk shrugged and popped open the cap. He grabbed two wine glasses and poured each cup a third of the way before capping it again. 

“What’s the special occasion for the nice dinner?” She asked, setting her fork down. She doesn’t really have a preference for food but Roxy’s spice tolerance was close to zero. Dirk looked unaffected by it. 

He shrugged, “Why not? The market had a sale on fresh foods. I took a gamble and threw some things together.” Dirk took a sip of wine. Roxy noted that Dirk had two moods, elegant wine, and death-defying whiskey. There was no in-between. 

“Where did you learn how to cook? Honestly, I was always under the impression that you’re the type to burn the house down when you get near a stove.” 

Dirk took an over-exaggerated gasp and pretended he was offended, “There is this thing called _Wikihow_ ….” 

They both doubled over laughing. Roxy loved Dirk’s laugh, he made him seem much younger than he actually was. 

She loved _him._

After they did the dishes finished their second glass of wine and watched a bit of some late-night comedy shows, Dirk offered Roxy to sleep with him. It was out of the blue and snatched the rug out from underneath Roxy’s feet. 

“It’s not like it’ll mean anything.” 

Right. It didn’t mean anything to him. But it meant the world to her. 

It wasn’t the first time Roxy had done it with anyone, certainly won’t be the last. But Dirk was right, there was nothing overly special about it, nothing mind-blowing. It happened too quickly. They had shared seven kisses during the whole thing and barely said a word to each other afterward. 

Roxy said she had a call to make and left without a look behind her. He didn’t follow. She needed hard booze tonight. Two one third cups of wine just didn’t cut it. Even though it was racing dangerously close to midnight she walked over to her own apartment which was eight blocks away and took another shower. 

She scanned her cupboards, fully stocked with all the alcohol you could imagine. Roxy known she was addicted, known for a long time, but there was something that kept her from reaching a bottle, a force that strictly told her _no._

When she worked for Jane, the woman refused to let her near any alcohol for the first six weeks which nearly killed her in itself. She hoped Dirk would be okay. She wanted to stash him away from harm, keep him protected. But there was no stopping him now, just like there was no stopping her now. 

She reached for the closest bottle and lost herself in the bitter taste of sour raspberry whiskey. 


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk goes on his first mission. 
> 
> Jake gets drunk at a night club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness gracious, okay so as I said due to having no school and my complete devotion to this I'm going to be pumping out as many chapters as I can. Don't get too attached to the 16 chapters I might add more because I'm like that kind of person.   
> This is a fluff chapter, mostly. 
> 
> Warning: death, partying, implied sex)

Chapter 2 

Dirk woke to a cold bed and a cold room. It was colder than usual, he really needed to get a new heater.

He checked the time on the alarm clock beside his bed and groaned. It was only 4. There was no going back to sleep now. Getting up he winced at how sore his muscles were. Nothing a hot shower can’t fix, maybe some yoga he was too tired to think about his schedule. 

The water was too hot.  _ All for complaining about things again? Eh Dirk? _ The more destructive side of his mind teased. Dirk ignored that too. 

Breakfast was waffles again drenched in syrup. He wished he had some strawberries. They weren’t in season though so he couldn’t buy them. He’d have to wait till next year to plant some in his own garden. Already his zinnias were suffering due to the chilling cold. It hadn’t snowed yet, but Dirk could tell it was on the way. 

He dressed casualty for the day, hiding his secured weapons out of sight, he was disappointed he couldn’t bring his katana with him on this mission. He desperately needed the practice, but a man carrying a sharpened sword might look suspicious and decided to go with knives and a pistol. 

The information Jane had given him was terrifyingly descriptive. The man was named Shiro Mackerel, unimportant, forgettable. There was no pizzazz to the name, it didn’t even roll off the tongue. 

It was at a quarter to seven when he left his apartment. He wanted to call Roxy but decided against that, after she learned about his agreement with Jane she hadn't reached out to talk to him. It was only a day though. _She'll get over it_. 

Dirk’s Impala roared to life, “I know, I know baby girl.” He muttered to the car. He stopped trying to hide the emotional attachment he had to this car a long time ago. Roxy didn’t question it, but Dave constantly complaining to him about how he should get a new car. He knows he should, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Not yet. 

The engine revved and he drove his way out of the parking lot of his apartment. His target lived only a few blocks down from Roxy’s apartment complex. He wondered how she was doing, could it be she was working today? It was a Saturday. 

He pulled in right beside a house with an awful paint job and put the car in park. There was no stalking required. Jane had basically everything you could possibly know about this dude in the folder. His zodiac sign, which brand of shampoo he likes to use. It went from useful too downright creepy, but Dirk didn’t want to complain. Another car, a blue SUV pulled in behind him and a short gray haired man stepped out with grocery bags. It was a perfect match to the one on the paper. 

Dirk waited till he went inside before casually following him. No one was on the streets when he slipped inside. No neighbors were home that could’ve heard the terrified shriek as a knife was plunged into the man’s chest, bags dropped to the floor and their contents spilling out onto the floorboards. There was no witness who could've seen the blood ooze out of the wound as the blade was forcibly removed with a quick tug. There wasn’t even anyone to see the body collapse in a heap of dead useless meat. 

He explored the house, which wasn’t that all exciting looking for the kitchen when he found it upstairs.  _ Who the fuck has a kitchen upstairs? _ Dirk rummaged around the drawers and cupboards looking for a towel to wipe the still dripping blood from his knife. How pathetic. Once he found one he cleaned off the blade and the trail he had left behind, thankful he had wore gloves for the job. Blood poisoning was no joke. 

After looking around more he grabbed a bottle of apple juice from the pantry and made his way out of the house, careful not to step in the now growing pool of blood from the dead man. Maybe they’ll say he slipped and made his rib crash into his chest. Maybe they’ll say it was an accident. Dirk knew the answer wasn’t one he liked all too much. 

When he got into his car was when his emotions suddenly broke through. What the  _ fuck!  _ He actually had killed someone with his bare hands. What did he feel? Regret? Self hatred? Dirk finally realized that it was because he  _ didn’t _ feel any of those things was why he was so upset about it. He didn’t feel any regret of killing that man, he didn’t hate himself for it, he didn’t even feel disgusted. 

Dirk called Jane’s number, which he found on the inside cover of the main file written in a purple highlighter after throwing the open file in the backseat, scattering papers all over the floor of the vehicle. She answered after the third ring, “Dirk! I’m quite pleased you called so soon!” She was as bubbly as ever. 

“The deed is done.” He said. 

“So it is.” 

“What now?” 

“That my friend is for you to figure out yourself.”

“I killed your friend here, now give me what I want Jane.” Dirk’s patience was growing wearily thin by the minute. He really didn’t feel like doing clean up duty and disposing the body etc. 

“You never had enough patience…” Jane sighed, “Fine, I’ll send a clean up crew over to the house by the next hour. Was there any witnesses?” 

“No.” 

“Are you sure?” She still sounded bubbly but there was acid to the sweetness. 

“ _ Yes _ .” He insisted. There was nobody around this area. Not unless someone miraculously was in the surrounding houses which by the lack of garages and empty parking slots, there was none. Jane didn’t say anything but chuckled under her breath. 

Dirk barely even caught it, but he made out the words “ _ We’ll see. _ ” Before the line went silent. 

He was tempted to ram his head against the car horn and see if the sound could drown out the screaming of his own head.  _ Good for you Dirk. _ They taunted and laughed manically. 

No he needed a drink, and he needed a distraction. 

What better place than the night club downtown? 

Yeah, that sounds like a wonderful idea. 

_________

This was definitely not a wonderful idea. 

Jake English sat in a small corner surrounded by disco lights and music that makes you want to cringe at all the techno. It was the type of music John and his buddy Dave listened to. John told him Dave produced this type of music, only added rad lyrics to it. Jake was never a fan of EDM. He didn’t like the mixture of weird robotic noises which acted as a pass for  _ real _ music. He shouldn’t be bashing other people’s taste in music and trying to defend his own. 

He enjoyed nice classical orchestras, the kind that is put in the background of many adventure games on his Xbox. He loved falling asleep to the calmness of a violin. Jake was jolted out of his thoughts about music when the bass suddenly dropped and numerous people were screaming in euphoria. 

“Hey.” 

Jake looked up to see a tall lean girl with long black hair tied up in a single ponytail. Her outfit was of a bright red one piece romper with straps that fell down her shoulders. From the looks of it Jake guessed it was from a very expensive clothing store. He really needed to stop looking at the latest fashion trends on the internet. “You look like a fellow who is a beast on the dance floor.” She complimented him. Sure Jake could bust a move, but he never danced with anyone else in a long time, and  _ especially _ not sexually. 

“My name is Aradia.” She said was carrying a green martini, one Jake found to be a lovely shade of green. 

“Jake.” 

“Pleasure to meet you, so do you want to dance?” She asked. Jake set his drink down, he wasn’t going to finish anyways, it was too weak and he hardly felt a buzz. Might as well just dance the night away. “Sure.” He said and took her hand. She pulled him onto the dance floor and began rocking her hips to the beat of the music. He tried to mimic the same. 

Three more drinks and seven songs later, Jake was completely drunk. Someone’s tie was wrapped around his head and his shirt was unbuttoned. Aradia kept saying he was a party animal. He felt great. There was someone in the crowd he really took an interest too. He couldn’t see their faces but the similar build to a person he once knew was all he needed before he had dragged this poor man onto the dance floor and vigorously began grinding his entire body against him. 

His arms wrapped around Jake’s waist pulling them closer till Jake could smell the cologne and the alcohol. Someone in the crowd whistled and created a circle around the two. 

The DJ applaud them, “I think we found ourselves the best dancers tonight!” He announced and the people began clapping and cheering. Jake gave them all a classic smile and found himself staring to the eyes of the devil. There was no mistaking those golden eyes for anyone. The man smiled down at him, it was filled with warmth and drunken happiness, it was not of the predator he had grown to hate. 

“How about you two come give the crowd a little something?” The DJ asked and Jake yanked the man’s lips onto his own and the crowd around them went nuts. 

Jake felt the man melt under his touch, it was too hot in here. He took the man’s hand and yanked him towards the bar. The gap they just left was slowly being filled as the DJ began to play slow songs for all the happy couples. 

His mind was still buzzing when he sat down at one of the stools. The man hesitated but sat down beside him. Jake gave him a sly smile, like the one he gave the crowd, “So what’s your name handsome?” He asked. 

The man snorted and ordered a margarita. Jake raised an eyebrow at that. Not many men would have the guts to openly order what would’ve been considered a  _ lady’s _ drink. The man had earned his respect. 

“Dirk.” 

“Jake, pleasure to meet you.” _Could there be any relation?_

“Do you come here often and kiss random strangers?” Dirk asked and it was Jake’s turn to snort. 

“No, but to be honest not many people get a boner after one dance.” He shot back and saw the man blush profoundly. Score one for Jake. 

“I was drunk.” 

“You  _ are _ drunk.” Jake leaned in closer, balancing his weight on the bar countertop and Dirk's thigh till his mouth was right beside Dirk’s ear, “How about we take this someplace else?” He asked and nipped at the man’s earlobe and glorified on how it turned a beautiful pink. 

“How about, I take you home, and you get some sleep.” Dirk said, though his words did not meet his actions as the man’s hands trailed up and down Jake’s sides. The man had some balls teasing him like this. Jake chuckled, “You now this right here, tells me you want to say otherwise.” He inched his hand closer down the Dirk’s thigh. 

The man pulled away and stood up, turning his head in embarrassment.  _ He is so cute _ . Jake thought. 

“I was wondering where you two ran off too!” Aradia said walking up to them. Jake bit down the sigh of irritation at being interrupted because that would be selfish and they were in a public area. 

“Aradia! Meet Dirk, Dirk meet Aradia.” He introduced the two which was weird because he sounded like him and Aradia had known each other previously before this. 

“He is quite handsome.” She whispered loudly in his ear. 

“Handsome? Aradia he is damn sexy.” Jake beamed. This was all too much fun for him. He drained Dirk’s margarita licking his lips at the sugar that had rimmed the glass and hopped off the stool, “I’m sorry to be a buzz kill Aradia, but I think I’ll call it a night.” He said and skipped away, Dirk trailing after him. 

“I don’t think I’m ready to drive.” Dirk said running a hand through his platinum blonde hair. Jake wondered how soft it actually felt and resisted the urge to entwine his fingers in the beautiful locks. 

Jake kissed him again, this time it was deep, almost meaningful, explosive. He pulled back and grinned as Dirk’s head followed him. “You are magnificent.” He sighed heavily, feeling dreary and exhausted. 

“Yep.” Dirk said suddenly. Jake blinked in confusion, was he agreeing with him or...?

“What?” 

Dirk kissed him quickly and smiled. It was a lovely sight, one so vaguely familiar…

“I am one  _ hundred _ percent gay.” 

__________

That was not entirely what he wanted to say to a man he just met, but Jake made it so  _ easy _ . 

Dirk was questioning his sexuality for weeks now, Roxy hadn’t made it easier because he  _ knew _ her. Least it wasn’t awkward like most of the girls he had encounters with. Now he was sure. 

“You are so weird. I love it.” Jake laughed. It was such a lively laugh, full of emotion and joy. 

“C’mon, I’ll drive.” Dirk said but Jake shook his head vigorously, “Nuh-uh you are are no state to drive.” It would’ve been more convincing had the words not been slurred together. 

“What are you my mother?” Dirk poked Jake’s arm softly and Jake swatted his hand away. 

“Call a cab.” He said and Dirk sighed over dramatically before pulling out his phone and dialing an Uber. 

He wanted to kiss him again, but Jake placed a hand on his mouth and leaned away, “Diiiirrrk we are in  _ public _ .” He said. The affects of alcohol much be wearing off, “You didn’t care in the club.” Dirk teased and licked Jake’s hand. 

Jake yanked his hand back and blushed, “T-that was different.” Oh how the tables have turned. Dirk leaned in and whispered, “How so?” 

The Uber driver pulled up and honked their horn. Both men filed in. Dirk said his address and winked at Jake who again blushed. 

“No sex in mawh car!” The driver growled and Dirk pulled away from Jake, who stared out the window purposely avoiding to meet Dirk’s gaze. 

The ride back to Dirk’s apartment took too long, too much time away from being close to Jake. He was like a lifeline, that he could not get enough of. Dirk never believed in love at first sight but damned it he didn’t like Jake frigging…. _ You don’t even know his name get over yourself. _ Dirk’s mind came to that realization a bit too quickly. 

It wasn’t just his body that he was attracted to. He had this light to his personality that flooded Dirk with such ecstasy. It filled him with this overwhelming surge of protectiveness. Was he falling in love too quickly, probably yes, did he care at the moment? No he really didn’t and that was a major problem. 

_________

Jake found himself naked in another person’s bedroom. The walls were starch white, there was a single painting of a cherry blossom hanging directly across from the bed. There was a dresser underneath the decoration and a closet to his right. The curtains to the window were closed and all the lights were off. 

An arm clung tightly to his waist. Warmth filled his body. He tried to scooch away from the man but he found himself in an iron grip lock.  _ This is one hell of a predicament. _ He though to himself. 

“Trying to leave so soon?” 

Jake nearly jumped off the bed, “Jimmie crickets you startled me!” He cried and the arm wrapped around him receded. He wasn’t going the lie, he missed the warmth. Dirk sat up and rubbed his eyes. How could a man be so adorable and sexy at the same time? 

“I was just checking the time.” Jake lied. He  _ needed _ to get back to his own apartment, but found himself not wanting to just yet. Dirk looked over at the alarm clock. So it was on his side of the bed.  _ What are you babbling about? This isn’t your bed too! _ Jake wanted to punch himself in the face. 

“Nine thirty seven.” He announced. Today was Sunday. He did not have to go to work today. Damn he spent all this weekend drinking and sleeping. Jake decided he needed to be more productive during his off hours. 

“Uh, well I should go back to my place and wash up…” Jake reluctantly said. Dirk swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Immediately Jake’s eyes traveled up and down his body marveling at how gorgeous his taut muscles are. Flashes of the previous night hit him like a bus and he looked away instantly. 

“There is a perfectly good shower just down the hall.” Dirk opened up a dresser drawer and pulled on some loose jeans, not bothering with underwear. Jake found himself staring at all the love bites and hickeys that littered Dirk’s chest and neck. 

“Ah yes, well that is quite a convenience.” Jake said drawing up the thin sheet up to his chest. The other sheets were casually discarded on both sides of the bed, both on purpose and unintentionally. Dirk threw open the curtains and the morning light blinded him. This was not good for his hangover which made itself incredibly clear. 

His head throbbed. 

“Stay for breakfast Jake.” Dirk said. Jake blinked rapidly trying to make his eyes adjust as tears ran down his cheeks. He didn’t even see Dirk walk up beside him and brush them away with his thumb. 

That surely snapped him out and he forced his eyes to stay open and look up at Dirk. God was he gorgeous…

“Okay.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy has a really really really bad day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter FIY
> 
> Ahhh I didn't think this would blow up this much. Thank you so much for joining this journey of a fucked up world with even fucked up characters. 
> 
> Warning: Light smut, nothing graphic just kissing. Don't like don't read, though there is some key components you might not want to miss.

Chapter 3 

“Why did you ask me to sleep with you?” 

Dirk choked on the glass of water he was sipping. It was a Monday afternoon, the clouds were dark, and the traffic was god awful. 

Roxy was picking the croutons off her salad and staring at her friend with wide curious eyes. 

Dirk straightened himself and clear his throat, “I wanted to see- _ cough _ -what it was like.” He said. 

Roxy rolled her eyes, “S’not like you were a virgin or anything.” She threw back. Least she didn’t think he was a virgin, he doesn’t seem like that type who of guy.  _ What do you know? _ The voice snapped back in her mind. She sighed and continued picking out certain things on her salad. The cooks put way too much dressing on it. Now the whole thing was ruined. 

“I wanted to see what it was like with a  _ woman _ .” 

“And?” 

“I’m totally gay.” 

Roxy didn’t know what she was feeling,  _ relief? Disappointment? Anger?  _ She decided to block out all of the emotions that swelled in her chest and plaster on an unimpressed smile, “And all it took was having sex with me?” The words hurt, Dirk used her to find out his own sexual desires. The pain in her heart only swelled as Dirk continued to talk about his adventures at the night club and a cute boy he met. 

_ Really? You drag me here, break my heart, and then rub salt in the wounds? _ Roxy pushed her barely eaten salad away from her and stood, throwing a few bills on the table, “I just remembered I have something planned this afternoon.” She announced and ran. 

Too much, it was all too much. She refused to cry in public, pushing everyone away, cursing her body for these reactions. Only when she found herself in the confinement of her apartment did she break down completely. How could he just disregard her feelings like that? How could he  _ use _ her so meticulously. 

When someone softly knocked at her front door, she felt a surge of hope, wanting it to be Dirk, to apologize to him, to scream at him…

She threw open the door, not caring that it slammed against the wall with a bang. Roxy’s eyes were red and puffy, but she hardly cared as she stared down at the small figure standing before in her entryway. 

“Uh-h-hi…” To Roxy’s surprise it wasn’t Dirk, but rather a short bleach blonde haired girl wearing a green skirt and gray stockings. 

“Who are you?” Roxy knew her voice was groggily which made her seem like a drunken fool. She didn’t care and leaned against the door, raising an eyebrow. 

“I j-just wanted to meet m-my new neighbor.” The girl whimpered in fear. Roxy snarled a grin and took a drink of whatever was in her hand. 

“I see, well hello.” She staggered a bit drooping her head and sighing heavily, legs shaking. 

“MISS?” The girl shrieked when Roxy collapsed to her knees, the bottle shattering against the wooden floor and the liquid splashed all over, staining her clothes. A sharp pain seared through Roxy’s hand. 

The girl had crouched down and lifted Roxy’s head up to meet her own. They were warm, and soft. Roxy liked the touch and leaned against the left palm. The girl whispered something about calling an ambulance and a person named  _ Caliborn. _

“Screw it.” 

The girl wrapped Roxy’s arm around her shoulders and with impressive strength for something so fragile and small practically dragged Roxy back deeper into her own apartment, kicking the door shut with her foot. Roxy pressed herself closer to the warmth, god if it didn’t feel nice. She smelled of raspberries. It was a nice change to the bakery she was so used to. 

She fell onto the nearest couch and groaned. What she was groaning about, was a mystery. The girl knelt down beside her, she dabbed a cool washcloth against Roxy’s face. She was so tired, and in so much pain. 

Roxy rolls over to face the girl, she was so cute, gently she reached out and grazed her thumb across the girl’s cheek. It turned a beautiful shade of bubble gum pink. 

“I-I should clean up and leave.” She said. Roxy groaned again, she didn’t want to be left alone again…the girl retracted her face from Roxy’s thumb and began to stand when the rogue grabbed her wrist, gently pulling her back.

“No please…stay.”

__________

Calliope Muse of Empty Trust watched as her neighbor, a very pretty blonde haired lady passed out before cleaning up. What smelled of cheap booze had stained her gray stocks and skirt as well as the doorway. No doubt her  _ other _ neighbors will be wondering where the awful smell is coming from soon. 

She wandered around till she found the laundry room that looks like it hasn’t been used in weeks. Sighing she strips and throws her clothes in the washing machine as well as all the other dirty fabrics that were carelessly thrown in.  _ Was this alright? Using another person’s laundry machine?  _

Well it was either this, or walking out smelling like a bar. And Calliope really didn’t want to give her new neighborhood that impression of herself. 

Besides, the lady really didn’t seem like the person to care. 

She wandered around a bit in a bathrobe she snuck off a hook near the washing room’s door, finding the bathroom and what she presumed the bedroom just down the hall across from the washer and dryer. 

Calliope knew better than to snoop in another person’s sleeping chambers, so she enters the bathroom to try and wash away the smell. The lady did have quite an arrangement of soaps and perfumes, though a lot of them smelled of cookies, cakes, or breads. 

She selected one that smelled of passion fruit and squirted it on, the potent sickly sweet scent washed away the booze. After, she went to the kitchen where the sink was full of dishes and the trash flooded a small corner. Calliope made a decision, granted a not very smart idea, to clean this place up. 

“What are you still doing here?” Came a voice behind her. Calliope nearly dropped the plate she was washing. The lady was wide awake, and full of confusion and agitation. It was a look Calliope was no stranger to. Straightening up she set the plate back into the soapy water, “Cleaning.” She announced. 

The lady walked towards her. No it wasn’t walking, it was stalking. Those violet almost pink eyes filled with predatory motions. Calliope stood her ground, watching the wolf’s every move. She was suddenly aware that she was still in the bathrobe, wearing the lady’s perfume…

The lady placed her hands on either side of Calliope, trapping the poor girl between the sink counter and her. Calliope shivered as the lady leaned closer breathing in deeply, she blew a hot breath against Calliope’s bare neck and the girl turned red.  “You smell nice.” 

“T-thanks.” 

The lady pushed away and Calliope felt herself letting her breath go, unconsciously touching the place where the lady’s breath touched finding it warm. 

“You should go.” The lady said, taking a seat at the small square table. Calliope wiped her hands off and seated across from her, tugging the robe tighter around her body. 

“I can’t till the washer’s done.” Calliope replied trying to keep her voice from trembling. She hadn’t met someone with this much  _ energy _ as this lady. It was scary. 

She refused to be afraid. 

“You’re shaking.” 

Calliope looked at her bouncing leg and forced it to stop with an annoyed sigh. It seemed her body was screaming red flags at her. Calliope ignored them, this lady needed her help. Or was it the other way around and  _ she _ needed help? 

Either way, despite everything, Calliope was entranced with this individual. “Help yourself to whatever. I’m going to take a nap. Don’t bother me unless the apartment is on fire…no take that back, just stay out, especially if the apartment is on fire.” With a harsh shove backwards, the lady stood and walked away. 

Calliope stifled her cries. 

She fell back against her seat and looked up at the light above her. It needed a dusting.  _ This was going to be a long night _ . 

________

_ What was she thinking?  _ Roxy rubbed her burning pupils. She probably scared the girl half to death. It didn’t matter now. She heard the kitchen faucet turn on and the clashing of dishes. Her death wish. 

She didn’t just smell nice, she smelled amazing. Roxy felt a sudden surge of possessiveness.  _ No _ . She swallowed the twisted feeling in her gut to claim this short girl. She should just forget the whole thing ever happened. 

The flashback of what only happened mere minutes ago replayed in Roxy’s mind. The iron bars that replaced the girl’s fear, the stiffness of her bones, calmness of her voice. It was like the girl was trying to hide her horror. 

It wasn’t easy. Roxy’s life was a pile of garbage. There was no re-salvaging something too broken to even be picked up. 

Roxy sat up, unable to sleep and changed into an extra large sweater she once bought for Christmas at Jane’s house, where they had an ugly sweater contest. The sweater still smelled of gingerbread and peppermint. 

She opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. Her room was at the end of the hall across from the bathroom. It was silent. The girl probably left and she probably will never want to come back again. A pulse of anger burned at Roxy’s skin. 

“I see now.” She muttered. 

“See what?” 

Roxy whirled around, a pocket knife in her hand raised at her attacker. The girl lifted both hands parallel to her shoulders and stepped back, there was no terror in her eyes, only a calm understanding. 

This girl didn’t understand shit. 

“Don’t sneak up behind me.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Why haven’t you left yet?” Roxy demanded harshly. The girl’s confidence sure took a hit to that. She didn’t want to care as a flash of offense shone only for a fraction on the girl’s face. 

“I was going to leave, I was gathering my things.” She gestured to her outfit now pristine clean and smelling of detergent. Passion fruit still lingered on her skin, and it made Roxy’s mouth water. 

“Are you afraid of me?” Roxy loomed over the girl who took a step back, running into a small desk. The fake plant pot rocked a bit. “Well?” Roxy narrowed her eyes. 

It all happened in a matter of seconds before Roxy was dragged down and a pair of cherry lips were pressed against hers. That same warmth she felt over hours ago returned and Roxy wanted more. 

The girl jerked back and covered her mouth with her hand, blushing furiously. Roxy was at a loss for words.  _ What just happened? _

__________

Seeing her chance, Calliope slipped out from under the lady’s cage. Her skin was too hot. She ran down the hall towards the door, ignoring the lady’s protesting shouts and slammed the door shut, not stopping until she was in her own apartment. 

She leaned against the back of her door and slid down to the floor, burying her face in her hands, but even that didn’t stop her from blushing. 

How could she be so stupid? 

Why did she like it? 

Why did she want  _ more?  _

The lady was bad news, and that was what Calliope liked about her. She had secrets, a dark past perhaps. Not that Calliope’s own life was all jolly good and sugar plums, but perhaps that is why Calliope felt herself drawn to it, as she was drawn to beautifully deadly flowers. It was a mystery she wanted to uncover. 

Calliope inhaled the passion fruit scent. It was so comforting. She suddenly felt like a lamb lost in a woods surrounded by wolves, only to figure out she had horns of her own. 

“Just who are you?” She muttered to herself and closed her eyes, leaning her head against the wood and drew her legs up against her chest till her chin rest on her knees. 

Footsteps drew closer to her apartment and Calliope was on her feet in an instant. Seven rough hurried knocks nearly gave her a heart attack.  _ Could it be…? _

She opened the door and was forcefully pushed against the closest wall, lips taken by another. The door clicked shut and Calliope was met with two very determined, very sexy violet pink eyes. 

Her lips were snatched again, this was rougher than the last, more urgent, full of want and need. Hands slid down her shoulders to her waist, pulling her closer to the lady till they were flush against each other. 

“Wait I-I don’t even know your name.” Calliope said through kisses. The lady growled before whispering, “Roxy.” And trailing her mouth down Calliope’s neck, sending the girl into a moaning mess. 

“Cal- _ oh- _ Cali-Ah…” she tried to groan out, but was cut off as teeth buried themselves into her smooth neck. Pain and pleasure sent her into pure bliss. “Cali?” Roxy hummed, the vibrations sending a mixture of reactions down Calliope’s spine. 

“Y-yes.” 

With a forceful push, Calliope shoved Roxy off her, causing her to fall backwards on a conveniently placed sofa, with Calliope crawling after her. 

She would never call herself the  _ bold _ type, but damned if she didn’t feel like she owned the place at this given moment. She didn’t even care that this would be her first time. 

Roxy sat up on her elbows as Calliope straddled her. 

“You truly are full of surprises.” Roxy chuckled, wrapped an arm around Calliope’s waist. 

“Shut up and kiss me.” 

And so she did. 


End file.
